Akatsuki, new territory: Murama High school
by seinzess1
Summary: Welcome! The Akatsuki are definitely not your usual high school students. They have quite the dark secret, secret that may or may not concern the weekly disappearance of some of the local, lets face it, a lot more normal students. This is an AU where the akatsuki are killers. But cool killers. Read at your own risk, M rated, eventual Sasodei.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I completely forgot! Listen to this: Dexter, Blood theme (you can even put it on yourepeat) for like, a better 'mood' in the strry, I guess. Like that's what inspired me to write in the first place.**

**A/N : So this is own little oh-so-original akatsuki high school story, but with a twist. It's basicly a collaboration between me and my friend Cenaire. This chapter is mine, Deidara POV. Hers is Sasori POV. That'll be the next chapter! So I guess that is all you need to know for now. Enjoy~**

* * *

_Day one, Murama High, 8:29AM._

So it has began anew. New school, new teachers, new students, new lives. But old habits. Old deeds. Old rooms. Nothing never changes.. never.

‚Hey, Dei!' and overly energetic voice shouted over the school field. 'nice seeing you here!' _As if he didn't know I'd be standing right here, at this exact moment._

‚So what took you so fucking long?', he chuckled.

‚Don't play with me Hidan.', I growled. ,I'm not in the best of moods.'

‚You are always like that when we change schools, aren't you fucker?' _Count on Hidan to state the obvious. And that guy is supposed to be my best friend.._

His remark did not deserve a response. Plus It's time to head to my new class, B21. Weird name..well I did hear the headmistress was a complete nutjob. But time for go.

* * *

‚Class, this is Iwa-san. Take good care of him!', _my new annoying math teacher announced with her an annoyingly high-pitched voice._

_I put on the fake smile._

‚Hello all!. My name is Deidara, yeah, and I am glad to be a part of this class. Take care of me!' _A fake grin. A fake speech impediment. A fake name. I'm all fake, aren't I? But there's one thing of mine that isn't fake. The red room.._

,My hobbies include drawing, making clay sculptu-' I was interrupted.

‚hey, aren't you a girl?' _a girl..a girl..a girl.. an endless echo._

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with that ignorant brat underneath me. My fist collides with his jaw..again and again. His body trembles, I hear a wonderful crack when my punch goes down on his ribs. His side. His blood. His wonderful brightly red blood.

_You see, I am not always like that. I indeed can control my anger. It's is just that I know now I can get away with it. Plus, that pitiful guy beneath me stands as an example. _**Do not mess with me.**

Soon, I am separated from my punchbag. That annoying little fuck. How wonderful it would be to blow him up..and add just a bit more red on my white canvas. But now's not time for that. Not yet anyway.

* * *

_Headmistress Tsunade__'__s office, 3rd floor, 8:47._

,So why did you attack my student?!' her fists slam on the desk.

_Better appear scared._

‚I didn't mean to..but he just offended me, humiliated me in front of the whole class!' I gulp. _I add a bit of tremble to my voice. Make it seem like I'm still angry._

,Deidara!' _she has calmed a bit._ ‚I warned you, you and your Akatsuki! Violent behavior will not be tolerated in my school! Hurt one of my students again, and you're out!' _I'd love to blow her up._

‚Yes, Tsunade-sama.' _it is humiliating to even say it_. ‚I'm sorry.' ,I grit my teeth.

‚This will not be repeated.' _Yet._

‚Good.', she smiles. 'Go back to your class. And this time, don't fuck up.'

I smile too. _A disarming fake smile always works._

* * *

_I return to my class, B21. They all seem scared. Good. I wonder, what damage did I do? I seriously went easy on the guy.._

‚Dei!' _seems like someone's not scared enough._

‚My name is Kiba, sorry for Naruto before. He can be a bit of insensitive sometimes..' _I'm assuming Naruto is that guy I beat up._

I shrug and smile apologetically. ‚I'm sorry too Kiba-san..' , I give a cheeky smile. ‚It's just that I have these anger problems..and this was one of the triggers. I really can't help it, yeah.' _Lie._

‚So it's just a condition, huh?' , he sighs. ‚I'm glad it is.. you did seem really scary when you went in on him, so fast.' , he shuddered. ‚Like, we were all standing there looking shocked, we should've went and helped you both out faster.' _now he was smiling apologetically._

‚Nah, no need to worry, Kiba, yeah. It wasn't your fault! I just hope I didn't hurt Naruto too seriously, yeah.' _I hope indeed_. _Hah. _

‚And why-' _Kiba never finished his question._

,Excuse me class! We should really get back to work here! These problems aren't gonna solve themselves!.' Ms. Annoying shouted_. Aren't everyone annoying at this school?_

_And this is how that class went. A lasting first impression i suppose. I hope so. These bastards need to know their place._

* * *

_A few other classes went by worth. Nothing worth mentioning. No one chose to annoy me this time. I guess word travels fast._

‚Hey, fucker! Better not stand there alone laughing like a psycho in the corner' _Hidan again._

‚People are gonna realize what a psycho you really are!', he laughed at his own joke.

‚People already know what a psycho he is. Heard what scene he caused at his very first class?' _Kakuzu._

‚Shut up.', I frowned.

‚Someone's at their period~! ' Hidan added helpfully.

‚Say that again and I'll fuckin snap you neck.'

‚Geez, chill out man. I'm the one with the cursing here. Plus I was fucking joking. Geez.', he chuckled. 'So, what's the damage?'

‚One severely bruised jaw, 2 broken ribs, a fracture on the right arm and a minor concussion. ' Kakazu recited.

A whistle from Hidan.

‚Where'd you get the info?', I frown. _Better seem distressed._

‚Common knowledge.'

_Word indeed travels fast. But this conversation is getting boring..__I__need to-_

_‚_Seems you're quite anxious, Deidara. Going to the red room today?, _Kakuzu and his soulreading._

‚Yeah.'

‚See you later then, no need to keep you waiting. You know the deal, 10 at the new base, general meeting.'

‚Of course', I sneer. 'I'm not about to disobey Pain. I'm not **that** crazy, Kakuzu.'

‚See you at 10 than fuckers! I'm going off too. Jashin wants another ritua-..'

* * *

_I'm already off. You see, they- Hidan, Kakuzu, Akatsuki, they don't really matter. They just make thing easier for me. And that's why I even became a part of the group. Not that I agree with their principals or anything. They just serve as a protection. Plus, it's a bit embarrassing really, but they also serve as a reassurance. A reassurance that the world is full of freaks, just like me._

_You see, what really matters is.. this. The only thing i don't have to fake about myself. THIS._

An originally white room, with no furniture nor windows. Only brightly white lights on the ceiling. But what makes the room red is..blood. Blood splattered on each and every one of the walls. Blood over another flood, peaces of flesh can be also spotted spread all over the floor. There are burn marks, as if from a explosion gotten a bit out of hand. Also, at one place on the wall there is a quite the terrible crack, from bottom to top. Again, seems like an explosion gotten out of hand. And this is a very basic description of the Red room. If only you could see it, there's so much more. But!- lets not forget about the smell. You know the specific smell when a fire is put out? The fumes, the smoke.. well, imagine a big big fire has been put out. And the slowly decaying flesh!. Yes, i should mention that too. Really, to me, there's no sweeter smell than that- fire and death.

_But I'm not alone. I dragged my new victim- Vincent Dawnreef here as well. No, don't get me wrong, I don't just kill some random guys off the street. I'm in Akatsuki now, I can do that no longer. Instead I get that guy from our new school, Vincent, who has a criminal record. Kakuzu is the one that finds all the guys with criminal records and their schedules from each and every one of our new schools right before we transfer into it. And this guy is who I'm assigned to kill for this week. Just if you're wondering, Pain makes all the assignments. He is the leader, and truth to be told, he is sometimes pretty damn scary. As for our guy.. In fact, he would be in prison right about now, had his filthy rich parents not bailed him out. So, __I__'__m just taking out the trash. That's what Akatsuki does._

_Aaaaaand-_

_BOOM!.. my art._

_Vincent wastes oxygen no longer. This time, i was even merciful- it's just that he isn't one of the worst cases, so I just knocked him out, and didn't wake him up for the show. I usually do that. For the fear in their eyes really..just makes me feel like I'm alive. My art._

* * *

**Please review, awesome fanfiction people! Tell me what you think of it- you liked it, you hated it, whatever. This is our first story, so I'm quite excited to hear what your thoughts are. And should we even bother to continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So first of all: Hi, from me, Cenaire! This is my part of the story or Sasori POV. This is the first Naruto fanfic I write and, as well, the first ever story I publish so bear with me. I hope you enjoy my 1-st chapter!**

**Disclamer: We own nothing, except the plot. **

* * *

**Sasori POV**

Day one, Murama High, 8:10 AM.

_So a new school again. New boring teachers and new idiotic students. I'm kinda getting bored from all this moving around but at least I'll be satisfied in the end, when I go to the red room. But for now I'm stuck here with all the fools. _

'You know what to do. I expect you to do your job, without causing any problems..'

These were the last of Pain's words before he and Konan entered the pretty big building of Murama High.

Chemistry cabinet, 8:30 AM.

_I_ _hate my luck. No. I don't even think I have luck._ The stupid teacher wanted me to introduce myself.

'With just a few sentences. Tell them you're name, your hobbies, something like that.'

_And that was my chemistry teacher. Around his 60's , wearing white apron and dark grey pants. Probably 1 of the 2 he owns. With his grey hair falling loose and the big black nerdy glasses he looked like a living Einstein. (Except the glasses)_

'Okay my name is Sasori. I like art.' _Close enough. _'Can I take my seat now?'

'Not the talkative type, I see. Yes, you can take your seat.'

Teachers are so annoying. The only free seat was in the end of the room, which was kind of nice because no one really pays attention to the students sitting there. 'He's kinda cute, don't you think?' , 'he is, but not like Sasuke' - that's what few girls said when I bypassed them. _Now I have to find who Sasuke is. I bet he's the dark haired guy two desks in front of mine. (he's the only one in this class that looks even remotely hot) Well I don't see anything so special about him. We'll see how cool he is later. _

And then I was brought back to reality in worst way possible. A pen hit my head. The class burst out laughing and I heard a voice calling me loser. _Guess what happens now. _I basically jumped from my seat and before realizing I was aiming for that bastard's nose. Meanwhile the door opened and Kisame's head showed.

'Sorry I'm late teacher. I just got lost.'

Once he saw me he fully entered the room and grabbed me, just barely preventing me from hitting that loser. _What a lucky son of a bitch._

'Hey, what happened?! Sai what was that?!'

_Oh, yeah, we had a teacher in the room._

'Excuse me Sensei, my pen just slipped out of my hand.'

_What the..._

'Is that what really happened, Sai?'

'Yes.'

_Is that teacher really buying that bullshit?!_

'Okay, apologize then.'

Sai pulled a incredibly silly smile on his face and turned to me.

'Sorry, red hair'

And here it came over the edge.

'Are you really buying that, teacher?' I shouted 'Look at him, he is smiling like a fucking idiot!'

'Hey, you can't talk like that to your teacher!'

_Kisame?!_

Kisame literally jumped on me with his fist hitting my side.

_What the hell is that idiot doing?!_

'Trust me here.' he whispered to me.

He hit me twice and I hit him back. However it looked more like chaff rather than like a real fight.

'Stop it!' the teacher's voice filled the room.

Kisame obviously didn't hear him or didn't want to stop, so I had to say something:

'Stop, you asshole!..'

He finally stopped and looked the teacher rather guilty. _What the fuck is happening here?_

'Now, you two will come with me. The others - open to page 48 and do all the exercises.'

The teacher led us outside in the empty corridor. It was about the middle of the lesson so that wasn't strange in the least.

'You think you can do that in **my **lesson?! I'm not jus-..'- Kisame hit the poor guy in the head and knocked him unconscious. _What?!_

'Did you lost your mind?! What the hell are you doing?!'

'Gezz...Sasori, not so loud. People will hear us'

_I honestly don't even know why I bursted out like that. Normally I find these type of things quite amusing.._

'Let me explain you', Kisame continued. 'Than man, lying in our feet, our dear chemistry teacher, is a criminal and is in our target list.' _So that's why.._

'And couldn't you capture him somewhere different? Or you find knocking him out in front of 20 more people funny?' _What am I talking, it's funny actually._

'Well, it's not me who got into trouble first. Didn't you hear Pain? The thing about not causing problems?'

'Whatever. Where are you going now?'

'I'm going to deal with him, you better go back in that room. If someone asks tell them the teacher didn't feel well.

' 'kay. Just make sure no one sees you running around with an unconscious teacher on your back.'

_And that was the day pretty much. Luckily none of these brats asked any unnecessary questions. If they were to do that I'd probably kill them all and run away. Or at least that's what I think. During the rest of the lessons I quite understood just how stupid people can be. Not like I didn't know that already. Every time I transfer into a new school my expectations get lower and lower. There are some things that never change. You, as a new student, are always treated the same way. I'm not shy and I can say I'm getting along pretty well with other students, especially girls. (I'm pretty humble as well, aren't I?) And that is the main reason I have a headache now. My last class was English and lucky me (or I shall say __**un**__lucky me) had to experience Konan's fist when she heard me and a few more boys sharing some intel from the women's dressing room. That's why I'll be more careful from now on._

* * *

** Please leave a review, leave a comment below, hit the like button and if you want to see more don't forget to subscribe! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Continuing..**

* * *

Day 2, Murama High, 10: 46

Here it comes..So it's the second day on new school grounds. Art class!. I do fancy myself as a pretty emotionless guy, but other than the red room, there's just one other thing that is able to bring the faintest of emotions out of me. ART.

So you can understand my absolute desire to kill something, when all I can hear are high-pitched skweels and obviously fake 'cute' laughter, emitting from the 6 girls on the other side of the room, all surrounding some red haired guy from my dear precious Art class. I swear, if I hear even one more 'sasori-kuuun~', I'll test my old theory if you can kill a person with a paint brush. For real.

‚Sasori-kuuun! Your drawing is so pretty!~~ ' _I'VE HAD ENOUGH._

‚Will you PLEASE keep you fangirls out of the room?! ' I shouted beyond pissed. ‚I can't fucking concentrate for god's sake!'

‚Hmm?' _his pretty-, scrach that, motherfucking shitty face turned towards me._

‚Have a problem?' _OBVIOUSLY._

By now, I'm pretty sure steam could be seen emitting from my ears, just one more-

‚Now girls, go at your desks, I have to finidsh my birdie, ne?', he arrogantly smiled.

_The bitches left, but not before a slap on the ass from out red-haired bastard of the year. But he has at least some common sence left._

‚Hey brat, you're doing a seriously shitty job with the shadows_.' MAYBE NOT. How dare that asshole criticize my art?! It's perfect!.._

‚..Well, lets fucking see your masterpiece.',I said through gritted teeth.

_A bird, trapped in it's cage, lights illuminating inside.. and the bird has a truly miserable look, while still looking realistic. Incredible attention to the details. Impressive, but not perfect._

‚Your wing, the way it's tilted to one side, it's simply physically impossible if not broken.' _I myself could hear the smug tone of my voice._

‚Hm..' _He looked visibly angry. Success. _‚It's still better than yours.', he took another look at my bird, flames all around it, just before it's burnt alive. ‚Brat.'

‚You wish.', _I chuckled._

‚But I wonder, why fire exactly?'

‚Because art is fleeting. Duh.'

‚Well you're even more idiotic than I expected. Art is meant to last forever.' , he sighted. ‚Even our looks on art cannot differ more. You sure are dumb..' _The nerve of this guy!? Grrr breathe, brethe! I was getting angry, and getting angry fast. This was bad. I just can't afford to mess up second day in a row! Tsunade will fucking skin me alive. 1..2...3._

‚You bastard..' _Creative, I know. But that's seriously all i can get through my foggy mind..the red mist falling, blinding me. If that asswipe continues, I wont be able to stop myself. _

‚DING, DING, DING, DING!'

_The school bell saved the asshole. And me as well. Tsunade sure is scary when angry..and I don't want to anger her any more than absolutely necessary. Now it's lunch? I think.. time sure passes fast. The cafeteria will probably be pretty crowded, but I should be able to find the rest of the Akatsuki. Pain, or Leader-sama, as he wishes we call him (I'll never call him that!.), said we'll have a small meeting, had something intresting to show us. I wonder what.._

* * *

Cafeteria, 11:32, Akatsuki table.

_The table of the akatsuki turned out to be exactly where I suspected it would- the table furthest away from the entrance, located it the darkest corner possible. Pain sure is predictable. Not like it isn't smart- choosing the place least obvious, hidden from the crowd.. Anyways, doesn't matter. _

'Members! Today.. today I have very exciting news.', _he subtly glanced at Sasori.. Sasori!?_ 'I'm glad to announce_- no way, no way, no way!_..- an old member to the Akatsuki has been reunited with us- _FUCK._- now welcome sasori!'

_By now I was probalby gaping like a fish, but.. fuck! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! He is the intresting news!? That guy is in the Akatsuki?_

'Close your mouth, brat.', a certain red-haired bastard groaned.

_Gosh, how i wanna blow him up!.. And this is the problem. Now that he's in the akatsuki, I CAN'T blow him up. I'm so skrewed._

'Deidara, stop staring like an idiot.'_, the leader.. Pain, if you weren't the one who..- just! Fuck. I'm swearing a lot lately.. _

_For now I'll try to look as neutral as possible.. *mental sigh* I can't let them see me losing my cool like that again. Put the mask back on._

'Pain..is that all?'

'Hm?' now Sasori looks suprised, did he notice the change? _Well, it doesn't matter._

'..Yes.', he caughted. 'You are free to leave.'

That was all the permission I needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the Akatsuki table..

'So what's up his ass again?, Hidan tactlessly asked.

'I guess he and i may have had a bit of a dissagreement back in art class.', Sasori chuckled.

'Hey, Sas?'

'Yeah Konan?..and I think I told you not to call me that.'

'You just seem a bit out of it. Something wrong?'

'No.. Actually, come to think of it, what was with the sudden change with Deidara at the end?'

'Well.. The kid probobly wouldn't want me telling you this, but- he has that thing, a mask you may call it, and doesn't think any of us actually notices.', Konan chuckled sadly.

'Hm?..go on.'

'For as long as I've have known him, he has been kinda ..detached. Withdrawn. Closed within his shell. We can all safely say we have made frendships within the akatsuki, but-.. He hasn't. Some may say his best friend is Hidan- but that couldn't be farther away from the truth. He doesn't hate him, per say, but is in no way his friend either. He isn't really friends with anyone, he's always distant, and tries to hide all his emotions. That's what we call The Mask. His absolute protection from emotions. Although he has been a member of the akatsuki for 6 years, he doesn't trust us. He isn't truly one of us..as much as I would like him to be. ', Konan finished bitterly.

Now, after all of this intoframtion, Sasori looked quite troubled. 'So he is quite something, I guess. But why did you tell me all of this Konan?'

'Firstly, because you estracted at least some kind of emotion from him, even though it's anger,-at that sasori frowned- and secondly, because you noticed, dumbass. There's a chance you can actually help him. ',she smirked. 'Plus, dei is quite cute-! Giggle.

And even though Konan didn't see, the slightiest of blushes could be noticed on Sasori's cheeks. But that's not important..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, this is my day two. Here, you'll see Sasori's dark side and the whole red-room-thing shall clear a bit for you.**

* * *

Day two, Murama High, 8:35.

_Today I'm planning to play nice. I was lucky enough no one understood of about my little accident with that guy I was gonna hit and Kisame yesterday. At first I thought poor bastard's classmates will go and tell principle Tsunade, but luckily for me, as I was told, they were actually quite disappointed I didn't hit him. So that was some good luck there, but I'm sure it won't last. That's why I will try be extra cautious today. Especially at lunch time, when we'll have an Akatsuki meeting in the cafeteria.. It's really not my thing to be the nice guy but there's one thing that matters - I'll go to the red room. For now, however, I'm not doing any good, because I'm pretty late for school. _

Art cabinet, 10:45.

Now, art is my thing. It's not like we do any incredibly interesting things there but it's a way to release the steam. Today we're drawing trapped birds. The one I'm working on right now looks kinda good, the shadows and the highlights are at a very high level. Being late (and quite handsome, if I must say) got some girls attention and now I'm completely surrounded. Which quite obviously irritated the quite nice looking blond haired guy next to the window.. he really does look pretty angry. _But what's his problem? Oh? He's standing up.. guess the mystey's about to be revealed._

'Will you PLEASE keep your fangirls out of the room?!'

'Hmm?' I turned toward him. 'Have a problem?'

_His face turned even redder.. like it'll explode any moment now. Nice shade of red, I must say.. But I've had enough of these superficial bitches too._

'Now girls, go at your desks, I have to finish my birdie.' I smiled arrogantly. _That will make him even angrier. One last push and he's burning~. _

'Hey brat, you're doing a seriously shitty job with the shadows.' _Now that did it. I can feel heat around him already._

_...is he not gonna say anythi-?_

'Well, let's fucking see your masterpiece..' _Finally came around to it, hah. But he won't find anything out of place in my art, that brat. It's perfect, really!_

He looked at my drawing for a few seconds then-

'Your wing, the way it's tilted to one side, it's simply physically impossible if not broken.'

_Like **hell** it is. He didn't even believe his own words, did he?!_

'Hm.' _What a jerk, pissing me already_. 'It's still better that yours.'

'You wish.'

'But I wonder, why fire exactly?'

'Because art is fleeting. Duh.' _Stupid much?_

'Well you're even more idiotic that I thought. Art is meant to last forever.' _Is this guy serious or is he kidding? Fleeting? What the fuck. _'Even our looks on art cannot differ more. You sure are dumb' _Oh he's getting even redder!. Should I splash him with cold water or call the fire brigade?_

'You bastard..'

_Still not exploding. Maybe one last..._

'DING, DING, DING, DING!'

_Fucking school bell. Should have worked faster.._

Careteria, Akatsuki table, 11:30 AM

I really do feel safe at the Akatsuki table. Hidden in the very end of the cafeteria, not seen from the entrance. Pretty nice choice Pain did here. I was pretty surprised when Pain said he was planning to introduce me today. I thought we were going to discuss some of our victims but whatever. I heard from Konan that Akatsuki has two new members since I was out. I already met one of them - Hidan, that loud mouth. Doesn't know when to shut up. Now we are all waiting for the other one.. I wonder what does he look like. There's that idiot from the art class – Deidara, I heard his name was. After our argument I asked a few people and heard he beat up one student pretty badly. _But... why is he heading towards this table? Can it be? No..._

Deidara sat on the only free chair without even noticing me. _Now this will sure be interesting._

'Members! Today..today I have very exciting news to tell you. I am glad to announce...' Deidara finally saw me. His expression is changing with every second~. '...an old member of the Akatsuki has been reunited with us - welcome Sasori!'

_Damn it. Why don't I have a camera now - that expression, something between surprise, anger and guilt, is worth 10M. _

'Close your mouth, brat.', I smirk. _I have some unfinished work from the art class after all_.

'Deidara, stop staring like an idiot' Pain glared.

Then..Something in Deidara's whole appearance changed. Like in front of me was staying his poker-face calmer twin brother.

'Pain..is that all?'

'Hm?'_ Now that was point for him. Now my expression is surely pretty strange too. But how can he..do that..?_

'Yes. You are free to leave.'

By the end of this sentence Deidara was already half way to the exit.

* * *

After his fast leave I had a small talk with Konan and understood a little bit more about him. He will is a difficult case to crack. The rest of the day was bearable. I had English (this time I didn't make the same mistake with Konan), Biology and Physics. And as I normally don't mind the girls' attention, in the last lessons I got quite the clue just how annoying these creatures can be. One of them, named Ino, was basically running from me to Sasuke, and back. I was sure I'd kill her, if only she wasn't such a pain in the ass for Sasuke too. I don't really like him very much, that is. And seeing him even more annoyed that me was lifting my mood, so that was a plus. Anyway, nothing of that matters now because... I'm finally in the red room.

Red room, unknown location, 8:00 PM

And now it's time for me to unleash my dark side. I might look and behave strange sometimes. But...that's nothing compared to myself now. When I'm in the red room. When I can give justice my way. See, the red room, or whatever colour it is, is a very special place for all of us in Akatsuki. Here we're truly ourselves and can do some pretty damn creepy stuff without being blamed by anyone. All of the people that die in these rooms are.., how can I say..., useless, unneeded. They are criminals abandoned or betrayed by their families and the close ones to them. They have no one more to care for them, no one to be sad when they suddenly ...disappear. These people often have killed someone or somehow caused pain to someone. And when they do that and manage to escape the law come we. We punish them better that any can... and as well... we don't give second chances. At least not exactly.

My room is the red room. A pretty small one, without any windows, just an autopsy table and a small drawer, in which I keep a sharp knife, chains and a few syringes. There is also a curtain that separates part of the room. When you come in the strong smell of blood, partly rotten flesh and a chemical hits you in the nose. In that room I do the thing I live for. Every miserable person who enters the room with me...is cut into seven major pieces - legs, arms, head, torso, pelvis. Then I remove the insides and threat every part with special chemical, so that they look plastic. And now the interesting part. Behind the curtains. There is my collection of body parts I use to assemble puppets with. Human puppets. There I have a number of parts, enough for me to assemble 100 puppets. And I can make these now dead people into something useless, something they never been before. That's kind a way to give second chance. And that is what I call art, what I call **my** art.

My victim today is an example from the second group. After murdering his wife and his little kid, his parents run away and hide from fear. Till now he walked freely down the streets with all the innocent people. Now, in that exact moment, Yukama Hiroto lies on the autopsy table with his head, arms and legs securely tied. And I'm in the shadows, sharpening my knife. Shall I wake him up or leave him unconscious. No. He needs to suffer. Murdering his own little child deserves all the suffering. Okay then. I'll wait 15 more minutes and he'll be fully awake.

20 Minutes later

Done. There was screaming, shouting, tears and anger. He almost broke the chains, damn that man really wanted to live. But he couldn't. And he's no longer alive. His parts are currently sprayed with the chemical and are hanging behind the curtains. They will 10 more hours and they'll be ready..to assemble puppets. To become true art.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review if you did and even if you think something should be changed. We'd love to hear your suggestions! See you next time, byee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now a new chappie for our 3 amazing reviewers (and 4 follows! And one fave!) Man, you guys just make my day. This is dedictated to you guys. **

**And i'm really really really sorry that took such a long time. School's a bitch. But thankfully, now the finals are over, so.. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Deidara POV**

At the end of the day, after the not-so-calm conversation in art, the oh-so-wonderful suprise from Pain in the cafeteria, a small quarrel with someone named Shino and an after school detention with the english teacher Kakashi for speaking out of turn, I am quite ready to blow up. Or kill someone by blowing him up. That works too. Either of these too.. Or cut someone inte small pieces then cover his body with clay and blow him up. I-...The red room.

I can distantly hear myself panting, an out of body experience of some sort. The urge has returned.. The monster in me has awakend. Shit. Everything becomes.. white.

* * *

3 hours later

.. What happend?.. Did I?.. of course I did.

I can feel the blood on my hands.. On my body..on my face. In a way, I could even feel I was grinning. I could feel the bruises on my arms, on my face, the after-effects of an explosion expoding way too close. Maybe I have a head wound also, that would explain the blood falling into my eyes, that I just know is mine. Not that I feel any pain.. But why does it feel so empty? Oh yes..

I killed. Killed again. And what is the problem? I kill all the time, after all. I killed..an innocent. This was just some random man off the street, unfortunate enough to encounter me. A random guy, not on Pain's list. Shit. If he only hears about this.. I'll be in a lot of Pain. Hah, even I can even see the irony. But the thing is, Pain won't know. Nor will anyone else, I'll make sure of that.

* * *

Day three, cafeteria.

'Hey Dei!' _..Hidan._

'Hi. Hidan._' I'm gonna try to keep this short. Hope he gets the clue..I'm in no mood for idiotic conversations._

He pointed at the TV on the wall next to us. 'Don't you think it's a bit too fancy to have a tv news board in this run-down school?_' Is that guy dumb or something?! Wait, I already know the answer._

'Yeah.. And?_' Your point?!._

'Just-' _WAIT. Is this?._

*A boy from the local Murama High School dissapeared yesterday.. The boy is believed to have gone missing on the way to home, presumably around St. George street 28. If you have seen him or have any information at all, please call…*

'Yeah, that's from this school, isn't it?..Dei?'

_I couldn't help but freeze. I remember that face.. A far away memory.. Shit!. I know him. I __**killed**__ him. That's the guy from just the night before! So he was from this school. This is way too close! What if someone saw me!? The akatsuki will.. No, the police will will be after me. Who should I worry about first? Shit. Shit. Shi-_

'Dei?.'

'Hellooo earth to deidara iw-'

'Just shut up Hidan.'

... 'Ouch. Well this was cold.'

* * *

Changing rooms, PE, 14:55

So I guess I have PE with..- 'Hey, Dei! 'Kisame. _And why the fuck does everyone call me that?!_

'what's with the bruises, man?' ' had a messy kill yesterday?',he sneered.

_ Shit. He noticed_. 'y-yeah.. the guy was strong, and didn't stop struggling until..you know until what.'

He chuckled, 'so from the list pain gave you, who was he?

'...' *gulp* _SHIT shit shit shit.. I didn't think of-_

'Hm? So who was he?'

'..he wa-'

'-Students! Ten laps 'round the gim! I wanna hear your youthsome pants! One, two, three..'

Phew.. That was way to close! Kisame.. Now I realise just what a big mistake I made. I should've covered my tracks better. And I need to find an alibi. But first- after school i'm gonna need to kill one of Pain's guys. Preferably one that was sick today and didn't go to school, so kisame doesn't catch on with what really happened. What is getting dangerous though, is that I'm killing now 3 days in a row, and someone is going to become suspicious eventually. There's a reason why pain warned us not to kill more than two times in a week. But for now I should.. RUN!

* * *

Next day, 19:07.

So I just took care of little Jeremiah Jacobs, quite luckily for me absent on _the_ day, immediatly after school.*sigh* One less thing to worry about. Now I just hope no one finds any clue that'd trace me to the poor little bastard I killed. Now, that would be unfortunate.

But it's time to rest.. home, sweet home, here I co- There was someone standing in front of the crappy old door of my cheap, crappy, old flat. And what do you know, that someone had long, blonde hair. Ah, Ino. My little sis. Probably the only person in the world I don't want to kill. She stays with Father mostly. *mental chuckle* If she didn't, I'd have to answer to some _really _good questions. So it works the best for me that we don't live together anyway. And Father.. that fuck gave up on me a long time ago. But that's another story.

'DEIDARA!', A_h, she noticed me already. _And proceeded to give me the biggest damn hug of my life.

‚What took you so long? I've been standing in front of this damn door for the past 1 hour! I even begain thinking it wasn't yours, and the principal had given me the wrong adress.. Sooo?'

‚..I was just getting some groceries', I awkwardly chuckled.

‚Without the groceries?', she raised an eyebrow. _Ooops._

‚There weren' any of the stuff I needed', I said as un-suspiciously as I could.

Clearly not buying it, she sighed. ‚Jeez Deidara, I won't eat you up if you were out with friends out late!' _Now _**_that _**_was a much better cover._ _Should've though of it, but noo, of course I had to get carried away and.._

I nodded–‚Anyways.. DO YOU EVEN REALISE HOW SUPRISED I WAS TO SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY? ..DO YOU? Maaan Dei, why didn't you tell me?!, she giggled happily, 'We're finally gonna be in the same school again!'

‚I have soo much to tell you! And just what exactly are you doing with these scary looking guys in the cafetera? They already have some bad reputation.. Talking of reputation, I heard you punched the hell out of Naruto-idiot the other day.. Not that I'm not glad, per say, but-' _I was seriously overwhelmed by now_. _Ah, I guess I've forgotten just how much Ino loves talking. It's been a long time.._

‚—and I brought us some dinner!' Lets go inside and eat!' _..shit. Now that's a problem. My floor right now consists of half-done explosives, tape, big bags of clay, some more clay, some more explosives, some wire.. Her seeing that would be a problem._

‚A-aaaah Ino, it's really messy inside.. Like **real** messy, you get me?' _Wow. Is this the best you can think of Deidara? Like, REALLY? Way to go, now she's gonna get _**_real_**_ suspicious._

‚Oh?', she appeared quite suprised for a second. Then she gasped. ‚Aaaah..' in an a wierd undrstanding way. _Wtf. Well, let her misunderstand._

_I grabbed the chinise take-out that was probably quite cold by now, but who cares, I'm still hungry as hell. I vigorously bit into it and-_

‚So who is she?', she purred flirtatiously.

I spit out my poor chinese.

‚-WHAT?'

‚Or should I say..he?, she winked pervy-ly. My poor chinese.

‚..What the heck, Ino?', my face by now was flushed bright pink. I caughed. ‚You know I'm not like that..'

She tried to supress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. ‚Ah, Deidara, do you even realise how cute you are while embarrased?'

Desperately trying to save some dignity, I ignored that statement.

‚Anyways, this school is full of pretty girls, and boys, I can personally recommend some, so no need to worry.. and also do you have any classes with Asuma-sensei? Man, I swear if-..'

* * *

And that's how the night continued on. In front of my door- laughting, sharing, remembering.. It was quite refreshing, really. Made me forget who I really am.


End file.
